


A Hunter's Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Folklore, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Legendary Winchesters (Supernatural), M/M, Supernatural Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tiana danced in her seat. "I got a name!""Well don't leave me hanging, what is it?"Jo put down a shot and started pouring, the amber liquid shining in the dim light."It's Scottish, I think - Rowena McLe-"CRASHThe bottle of whisky crashed into the floor loudly, the sharp noise alarting other hunters as well, some of them going as far as pulling out a gun."Jo..?""Rowena McLeod." Jo shook her head in obvious wonder. "Who'd have known."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Supernatural, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020





	A Hunter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle.  
> Also, I apologise for any grammar mistakes I might make, English is not my first language.

The bar was crowded tonight.

It was never empty, of course, but it was unusual to see more then 15 hunters in the same location.  
Ever since God - yes The Big G God- decided to pull back the courtain and uncover the mystical, fantastic, simply terrific world of the supernatural, hunters weren't too keen on assembling (makes them an easy target for a mass murder).  
Okay, maybe she's a bit bitter, but can you blame her?

Tiana was still a "newbie" (of course most hunters either died on the job or rotted alone, so it wasn't exactly fair) when it happened.  
Her mom has been dead for 18 months and six days, and she's been hunting for just as long.

At first, Tiana was lost, confused and still processing, so she tried to focus on one goal, one target.  
The witch that killed her mother.

She's been tracking her for the good part of a year, picking up trails, and taking on some other cases along the road.

Eventually she came across this place, the roadhouse.

The center of the blossoming social life of all bitter, "too old for this" hunters.

Jo Harvelle, the owner, was the one to welcome her, she made for a warm welcome, with honey colored, slightly graying hair and a wide smile.

Asked her wether she was a part of the 'usual crowd' or a tourist who got lost.

And if she wasn't a hunter herself, Tiana would have never figured out Jo's -or anyone else in the bar, for that matter- involvment with the supernatural.

But she was.  
She saw the sacks of salt in the back, the jars of holy water, the shotguns and the rifles ( which, sure, weaponry is common, but once you combine it with the rest of the hunting 101 kit? It's quite distinctive ), pentagram shaped necklace, the silver rings and the rugged, tired customers.

"You're a hunter."

"So are you" Jo replied, as she reached for a bottle of beer.

They became fast friends.

Ever since that first time, Tiana stopped by the road house at least twice a month, and even if she didn't, they still kept in touch (Jo was a real mother hen).

Tonight was the first time she set foot in the bar ever since she got her last lead.  
And it's a real lead.  
Now that she's got a solid line of rope to hold on to, Tiana's gonna pull and pull and pull until the network of wires and mystery and illusions uncovers completely.

"Tiana!"

Tiana turned her head, and saluted Jo, who was still waving and smiling.

She manevoured herself around and in between the other hunters, stopping for some small talk along the way.

A "hey Walt" there, and a "yeah Garth catched me up" there and she finally reached her regular sit on the counter.

"How are you Jo?" She leaned over to hug her.

Jo flicked the back of her head, "I was worried sick! Do you know how stressing it is to hear 'yeah it's just a witch, but give me a sec I need to find the antidote'?" She qouted, in a bad- well, it's actually annoyingly accurate- impression of Tiana.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad!"

"Wasn't that bad? You got poisoned. By a pet chimaera, and 'it wasn't that bad'? Are you kidding me?"

"Look, it turned out fine, I'm barely hurt anyway"  
Jo gave her a look.

"Whatever, it'll be fine, besides I got booze to numb the pain, that's not why I'm here."

Jo put a glass down and leaned her head on her hand, studying Tiana.  
She narrowed her eyes. "You got a new lead."

Not for the first time, Tania was impressed by Jo's ability to read people.  
Clearly a lifetime of hunting and hanging around stray hunters got its advantages.

Tiana danced in her seat. "I got a name!"

"Well don't leave me hanging, what is it?"  
Jo put down a shot and started pouring, amber liquid shining in the dim light.

"It's Scottish, I think - Rowena McLe-"

CRASH

The bottle of whiskey crashed into the floor loudly, the sharp noise alarting other hunters as well, some of them going as far as pulling out a gun.

"Jo..?"

"Rowena McLeod."  
Jo shook her head in obvious wonder. "Who'd have known."

"Jo."

Jo sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "She's the most powerful witch you'll ever meet.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself, "she's also...

The queen of hell."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a lot of tea and a serious lack of this kind of fics.
> 
> A/N - apperantly, this is going to be longer then a oneshot, as I'd originally planned


End file.
